This invention is related to systems for monitoring various parameters within a given process and more specifically to a monitoring system which permits the operator to select the particular process parameter to be monitored and the particular display panel upon which the value of the parameter will be indicated as well as a code for identifying the particular parameter.
When operating complicated processes, such as refining petroleum products, it is often desirable to have a system which enables the operator to monitor any one of the various process parameters. Such a system should have the flexibility to permit the operator to easily choose the parameters and the panel for displaying their values. Identification of the particular parameter being displayed is also helpful in order to avoid confusion between the different parameters. The monitoring system should also be flexible enough to permit the easy addition of circuits to monitor more parameters and of more display panels. Most of the currently available systems which perform these functions tend to be unnecessarily complicated and, as a result, can be quite expensive.